Kau, Sebuah Pengecualian
by Clyne Lockheart
Summary: Haruno Sakura, sang pujaan hati para murid laki-laki. Sasuke Uchiha, murid berandalan yang selalu menjadi saingan Sakura. Keduanya bersahabat, keduanya memiliki penggemar yang banyak. Tapi mereka memiliki sebuah pengecualian dalam hidup mereka/One shot/Songfic (The Only Exception …- Paramore).


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke

(SasuSaku)

Summary: Haruno Sakura, sang pujaan hati para murid laki-laki. Sasuke Uchiha, murid berandalan yang selalu menjadi saingan Sakura. Keduanya bersahabat, keduanya memiliki penggemar yang banyak. Tapi mereka memiliki sebuah pengecualian dalam hidup mereka/One shot/Songfic (The Only Exception …- Paramore).

Fic ini milik **CloudXLightning** dengan judul yang sama, saat itu saya sedang menjelajah ke fandom tetangga tepatnya Final Fantasy VII dan tara … saya menemukan fic yang menarik perhatianku, ceritanya yang ringan dan sweet, hingga membuatku dengan segera meminta ijin terhadap yang punya ini fic untuk mempublishnya di fandom Naruto tanpa mengubah jalan cerita, jika para reader ingin membaca fic aslinya visit langsung aja ke fandom tetangga ^^.

Warning: AU, Copy paste milik CloudXLightning dengan sedikit di edit, Songfic, EYD yang mungkin berantakan dan teman-temannya.

**And I've always lived like this**

**Keeping a comfortable distance**

Bel tanda pelajaran sudah berdering setengah jam yang lalu, para murid Konoha Hight School masih sibuk di luar kelas mereka, tapi ada seorang murid laki-laki yang tidur di bangkunya, begitu lelapnya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang murid perempuan dihadapannya jika dia tidak berdeham dengan kencang.

Pria itu memicingkan sebelah mata.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan surai merah muda tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi sensei?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, kemudian merogoh laci mejanya untuk mengambil selembar kertas.

"Ini ketua kelas Haruno Sakura. Dan, bisakah kau berbaik hati untuk tidak menggangguku lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura mengambil kertas dari tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Mr. Uchiha yang Sok Galak."

Sakura menyentil kening Sasuke

"Jangan lupa untuk makan siang dan kau sudah terlalu banyak tidur."

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke menyentuh keningnya yang telah di sentil oleh Sakura.

"Aku sahabatmu Sasuke, tentu saja aku peduli padamu." Sakura bertolak pinggang.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, seorang pria berambut merah muncul dipintu kelas mereka, diiringi teriakan para fangirl.

"Sakura, bisa tolong kesini sebentar?"

Sakura menolehkan kepala kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Baiklah Sasori sensei."

Diarahkannya bola mata emeraldnya kembali ke wajah Sasuke yang masih setengah mengantuk, dan kembali menyentil keningnya.

"Jangan lupa makan."

Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu berdecak kesal. Mata onyxnya terus memperhatikan sosok Haruno Sakura sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi.

Beberapa sahabatnya langsung mengerubungi meja Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Nampaknya kau kalah saing dengan Sasori sensei, teme?" Goda Naruto yang merupakan salah satu sahabat dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli" Jawabnya.

"Hah? Kau tidak peduli?!" Naruto mengunci kepala Sasuke dengan lengannya.

"Kau baru saja mengobrol dengan Haruno Sakura, sang ketua OSIS yang selalu juara satu, ketua klub karate yang sudah sabuk hitam, dan wanita pujaan hampir seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah ini! Belum lagi dia gadis baik, selalu membantu orang dan jago masak! Hei, dia itu sangat sempurna, kau tahu?!"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak peduli Naruto!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh.

"Tapi kau beruntung Sasuke, kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang DIAJAK Sakura mengobrol, bukan MENGAJAK Sakura mengobrol," lanjut seorang murid berambut hitam seperti mangkok, Lee.

"Hooo, nampaknya Lee cemburu ya?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya berkali-kali.

Wajah Lee memerah.

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Wajahmu!" Kata Naruto kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya.

"Kalian berisik sekali!" Kata Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah masam.

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau kemana?! Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai dan ini kelas Sasori sensei!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tidur di atap" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak percaya orang seperti dia bisa menjadi saingan Sakura di kelas selama tiga tahun ini," ucap Lee sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Beberapa murid perempuan sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke. Jelas, mengingat Sasuke merupakan salah satu murid laki-laki yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya, sikapnya yang cenderung dingin, misterius dan berandal membuat jumlah fangirls nya sangat banyak, tapi sayangnya dia masih kalah saing dengan Sasori sensei.

Tapi berbeda dengan anak berandal pada umumnya, Sasuke sangat pintar bukan pintar tapi jenius dan dia adalah saingan Haruno Sakura di kelas untuk memperebutkan peringkat pertama.

Tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke, dia tidak pernah memperdulikan hal-hal semacam itu.

Dia tidak pernah ambil pusing, dan terus menjaga jarak dengan semua orang, bahkan mendorong keluar seseorang yang ingin memasuki kehidupannya.

**And up until now I had sworn to myself that **

**I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

Tatapan serta bisik-bisik yang dilakukan oleh para murid perempuan sepanjang lorong membuat Sasuke kesal, dia menyesal telah keluar kelas pada jam istirahat. Entah sampai kapan suara-suara menyebalkan itu akan terus terdengar.

"Sasuke, tumben kau keluar kelas di saat jam istirahat?" Tegur suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Saat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang memeluk sebuah tumpukan kertas, dan di hadapannya berdiri Sasori sensei. Mata pria itu sungguh sangat membuat Sasuke kesal, tatapan matanya yang selalu memancarkan tatapan merendahkan atau itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja?.

"Memangnya ada larangan kalau aku tidak boleh keluar saat istirahat?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja tidak, iya kan Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Terserah."

Dan ia pun berjalan melewati Sakura dan sang guru yang baru berusia 21 tahun itu.

Sakura menunduk sedih, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh.

Sasori menyadari perubahan suasana hati murid perempuannya.

"Biarkan dia Sakura. Dia tidak layak untukmu."

Sakura mengeryitkan kening.

"Maksud anda apa sensei?"

"Pria berandal, pemurung seperti dia tidak cocok untuk wanita seperti dirimu." Sasori tersenyum penuh arti.

Tapi Sakura menyadari apa arti dari senyum itu. Ia tidak terima, bila ada orang yang menghina Sasuke, bahkan jika orang itu adalah guru yang sangat ia hormati sekalipun.

"Maaf sensei." Sakura menatap tepat ke manik mata Sasori.

"Bagi saya, Sasuke adalah segalanya, dan saya tidak suka jika anda menghina Sasuke seperti itu," ia pun melempar tumpukan kertas itu ke atas, membuat semua orang menatapnya terkejut dan heran, tidak terkecuali Sasori.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum lega, hatinya sudah menyadari perasaannya kepada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Saya permisi dulu, Sasori sensei. Silakan anda cari murid lain untuk membantu anda." Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih menatapnya dengan heran juga kecewa.

**But you are the only exception**

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke kawat pengaman yang ada di belakang. Dasi warna merah ia longgarkan sedikit, lalu dibukanya dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Walaupun Sasuke terkenal berandal tapi ia selalu memperhatikan penampilannya.

Jadi, jika Sasuke sekarang tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, itu artinya sedang ada yang dia pikirkan.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli, namun saat melihat sosok yang mendekat , suaranya tertahan di leher.

"Sa, Sakura …"

Sakura terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebelah Sasuke, dicengkeramnya kawat tersebut.

Suasana sepi, tidak ada yang bicara. Hingga Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin membolos dari pelajaran Sasori sensei," ditatapnya wajah laki-laki yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Maukah kau menemaniku?"

"Kau, sang murid terhormat yang tidak pernah telat sedetik pun mau membolos?" Sasuke tertawa keras.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau mau memeriksakannya?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, wajah mereka sudah terlalu dekat, ujung hidung mereka bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan. Sakura terus menatap wajah Sasuke, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Beda dengan Sasuke yang sudah memerah walaupun hanya semburat tipis.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Sakura menarik wajahnya kembali dan menghela napasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Suasana hening beberapa saat, hingga Sasuke berbicara.

"Apa kau ada masalah?'

"Hooo, sejak kapan Mr. Sok Keren ini berubah menjadi Mr. Sok Perhatian?" Kata Sakura melipat tangannya.

"Terserah" Omel Sasuke hingga membuat Sakura terkekeh.

"Maaf, tapi aku terkejut kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Aku sahabatmu, wajar kan kalau aku bertanya …" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kalaukau tidak mau, ya sudah …"

"Aku kira kau tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingmu Sasuke"

Cukup lama sepi kembali menyergap mereka hingga laki-laki itu menjawab.

"Kau, Kau adalah sebuah pengecualian …"

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, namun ketika melihat wajahnya yang memerah, Sakura juga merasa wajahnya memanas dan mulai merah.

"Ma, maksudmu …?"

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Ap, apa, apakah … aku harus menjelaskan secara gamblang?"

Sakura tersenyum nakal, baru kali ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengerjai Sasuke, jadi kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan olehnya.

"Ya, kau harus menjelaskan secara gamblang, sebab aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian menghirup udara baru.

Manik onyx itu menatap tepat ke iris berwarna emerald.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura, Sang Nona Sempurna adalah sebuah pengecualian dalam segala aspek hidupku. Kau berhasil meruntuhkan dinding yang aku bangun selama ini. Kau berhasil menarikku dari kesendirianku." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Apa kau puas dengan penjelasanku?"

Hawa panas sudah mulai menjalar hingga ke telinga Sakura, ditambah dengan desah napas Sasuke yang menyapu leher jenjangnya membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau.

"Sudah, terimakasih untuk penjelasannya Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke menarik wajahnya ke belakang.

"Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan atas sikapmu kepadakau? Kenapa kau selalu memulai percakapan denganku? Apa karena aku sahabat masa kecilmu?"

"Tidak." Sakura tersenyum.

"Karena kau juga adalah sebuah pengecualian …"

Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus, memberikan rasa damai di hatinya.

###

Suara berisik para murid pagi ini sungguh membuat telinga sakit, mereka tengah membahas artis baru yang entah siapa namanya, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang jelas suara para gadis itu menyebalkan.

Sasuke ingin membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu ketika seseorang dari belakang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Sok Perhatian."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum walaupun hanya dua detik.

"Selamat pagi juga Nona Sempurna," ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sosok Sakura berdiri di sana dengan wajah sumringah seperti biasa atau lebih cerah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya?.

"Jangan tidur lagi di kelas!" Sakura menjitak kening Sasuke menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Dan ada hadiah untukmu di dalam loker," Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa murid yang melihat kejadian itu tentu saja saling berbisik satu sama lain. Naruto langsung merangkul Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau dan Sakura sudah …"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Penasaran dengan apa yang tadi di katakan Sakura, ia pun membuka lokernya dan menemukan sebuah bingkisan kecil dan terdapat secarik kertas di atasnya.

**Good morning, my only exception. Have a nice day ;)**

Tanpa disadari , Sasuke tersenyum geli membuat orang yakin bahwa Sasuke memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Sakura.

**Kau, adalah sebuah pengecualian dalam hidupku …**

**Sebuah pengecualian,**

**Yang sangat indah …**

**FIN**

_Cinta adalah satu-satunya kekuatan yang mampu mengubah seorang lawan menjadi kawan-Martin Luther King Jr._

Jika berkenan reviewnya ditunggu ^^


End file.
